The invention refers to a process for weaving a three-dimensionally formed fabric zone.
Such a process is known from DE- 39 15 085 A1. In this known process, the warp threads are drawn off at the selvage at different speeds. Thereby, the three-dimensionally bulging fabric zone is formed by increasing the distances between the weft threads, i.e.: reducing the number of the points of intersection. The 3D shape of these fabric zones is unstable and the fabric structure depends on the 3D shape.
Other processes for weaving three-dimensional shells of fabric operate by varying the distances between the warp threads (U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,671; EP 0302012 A1).
These known processes are based on the principle to achieve the bulging of the fabric zone by increasing the distances between the threads, i. e.: by reducing the number of points of intersection per unit area. Therefore, the three-dimensionally bulged zones comprise a disaggregated structure, so that a net-like structure may be provided. The resistance of such areas against being displaced is too small for further processing. The physical, especially the mechanical properties are reduced in comparison to other fabric areas and are not homogeneous in all directions.
A further process for directly manufacturing a three-dimensional shell geometry includes weaving a cone as a two-layered area. Then the cone is cut out of the set of warp threads and spread (Rothe, H., Wiedemann, G.; Deutsche Textiltechnik 13 (1963) p. 95-101).
The invention is based on the object to avoid the disadvantages mentioned above. It is aimed at producing an arbitrarily three-dimensionally formed fabric zone the structures of which can be predetermined and set arbitrarily--independently of the three-dimensional form--especially with regard to density and homogeneity in the direction of warp and weft. The 3D shape is especially supposed to be stable.